Bonds
by TVFanoftheYear
Summary: Oliver finds a way to remind Shane of the man she married when he senses a pre-school pageant-sized shift in their dynamic.
A little something about Shane and Oliver reconnecting. Originally appeared as part of a post on Alameda & Downing:

* * *

"She looks like a little angel," Oliver whispered adoringly, quietly turning down the lights in Grace's room, Shane following close behind after they lay the toddler down for bed.

"And in five days, twenty two hours and…forty five minutes she will be a caterpillar that transforms into a butterfly," Shane replied matter of factly, glancing down at her watch to mark the exact minute by which her looming task had to be completed.

Oliver could hear the near-exhaustion in her voice. Work in the dead letter office had picked up significantly and without warning. The days seemed to fly by, and while Shane and Oliver always made a point to prioritize their relationship each morning for their daily devotional, it seemed they had very little time alone otherwise. Add to it Grace's upcoming pre-school pageant, which required the creation of two costumes, and they spent even their evenings at home separated as of late.

Oliver observed Shane slipping her heels off, as if noticing for the first time all evening they were still on.

"I'm going to change," she declared, gracing his cheek with a kiss as she let out a sigh, heading towards their bedroom. Oliver watched her slightly slumped frame disappear behind the bedroom door.

Oliver knew when she emerged once more that Grace's costume would once again be her priority. Although he spent more time with his spouse than most married couples might due to working together, it was clear to Oliver something was amiss.

It hadn't been too long ago they spent evenings talking and laughing over a glass of wine or enjoying quiet time on their porch swing. Even the evenings when he chose to read, and Shane chose to "binge watch" a show on her iPad, it was to center themselves so that they could invest in each other more fully and completely during their quality time together. But this felt different - it felt forced rather than by choice.

Although he could not pinpoint when it occurred, Oliver knew he possessed a unique, increasing sensitivity to his spouse as the years progressed, and the slightest shift in their dynamic was deeply felt - and immediately corrected - if he could identify its source. Oliver was experiencing that very feeling as he stood alone in the dim second floor hallway. And while Shane was merely on the other side of a door, he couldn't shake the feeling she was a thousand miles away.

This could not be permitted to continue.

* * *

As she slipped on her ballet flat house slippers with jewel flower embellishment, Shane smiled for what felt like the first time all day. At least while she was painstakingly attempting to sew a costume she could be sure any pins or needles that fell on the floor couldn't penetrate her wary feet as they attempted to complete the glorious duties of motherhood - besides that, they were pretty.

No question a deep sense of pride welled up inside of Shane as each piece of fabric transformed into a recognizable creature. But as the project continued to consume each and every evening leading up to the event, compounded with an inexplicably increased workload, the days began to resemble a never-ending cycle that seemingly found her present throughout her day without being fully engaged - and the feeling perturbed her.

The only escape, however, seemed the completion of Grace's costume, as it was the only element she could presently control. As she tiptoed down the hallway past Grace's room, Shane shifted her focus to the crafting about to commence in a matter of moments, making a mental checklist of the tasks that needed completed in the next few hours before she headed to bed herself.

Approaching the upstairs landing, a distant melody traveled up the staircase, reminding Shane of those cheesy montages in almost every movie she viewed in the '80's. A montage featuring Shane completing her current pet project filled her head without permission. Is this truly what things had come to?

Yet as she descended the final step into the foyer, it was clear the music was not montage music her hijacked imagination had dreamed up, but rather the sound of a classic love song.

Shane immediately recognized it to be one of Oliver's records. Following the sound to the living room, she was immediately drawn into a warm, inviting - and dare she say romantic- glow, courtesy of the flameless candles displayed as part of the room's regular decor, a safe alternative to regular candles considering the tiny adventurer who often roamed the house. The furniture had been pushed towards the perimeter of the room, leaving a conspicuously open space in the center.

In the middle of the open space stood Oliver. Shane quickly noted his missing tie, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hands were casually behind his back as he stood expectantly awaiting something there, all alone, in the empty space. Little did she know he was waiting for her.

"Oliver, what is this?" Shane questioned warily.

He smiled, and without saying a word crossed the room to silently offer his hand. The countenance on his face was so sweet that it made what she was about to say even harder.

"I have 8 legs to attach," Shane blurted, leaning against the entryway as if the words themselves held weight she needed help to support. She regretted the words almost as soon as they left her lips.

Oliver chuckled, "They can't get up and walk out of here."

The unexpected joke caused Shane to laugh, too, "No, they can't."

That admission, however, did little to ease the inexplicable wave of anxiety threatening to slowly consume her. Oliver changed his strategy, sensing his current path might prove unsuccessful.

"You're an amazing mom-but I'd like to remind you that you are also my amazing wife. And I hope that in the process I can remind you of the man you married."

His earnest plea reached Shane's heart in a way she hadn't expected. She pushed herself off the door frame and placed her hand in his, "Don't you mean the _amazing_ man I married?"

Shane's gentle compliment caused Oliver's heart to flutter as he led her into the open space, their eyes never leaving each other as they went. His arm slipped around her waist to pull her in, and he allowed the hand still holding hers to rest over his heart. Oliver didn't just want to dance with Shane, he wanted to hold her. And, although she wasn't aware of it until in the moment, Shane very much wanted to be held.

As they swayed slowly to the first few bars of another romantic ballad, Shane allowed her head to rest on Oliver's shoulder. Her eyes drifted closed and the wave of anxiety, once imminent, was slowly pressed back by peace and contentment. Oliver could feel Shane's frame beginning to relax against his. It was immediately clear to him this is exactly what they both needed.

After a few more moments of silence Oliver let out a gradual sigh, "I have missed you."

Shane smiled against his shoulder, "I have missed you, too."

Allowing their moment together to sink in, Oliver waited before beginning to speak again, "So, I have been thinking…what if next weekend, after the pageant, you and I went up to my Dad's place and stayed the weekend?"

He had pondered the concept of spending a weekend away on multiple occasions, but the idea had never come together so completely as it was right now. His father had expressed a desire to spend a day visiting the Children's Museum with Grace only recently, and knew he would jump at the chance to spoil her with ice cream from the same shop he used to take Oliver as a child only a block or two away from their home. Joe thoroughly enjoyed being a grandfather.

Shane's head lifted from his shoulder, clearly intrigued. She had often imagined spending more time in the mountains, surrounded by towering trees and looming mountains, the quiet gurgle of streams and rivers - the peace. And the prospect of spending unhurried, quality time with Oliver that felt like an answer to prayer.

"He could come here and watch Grace - take her to the Children's Museum like he's been talking about for the last month…"

Shane's eyes danced with possibility. It was far enough away to feel like they had truly vacationed, if only for a few days, but close enough that she didn't feel like Grace was completely out of reach. Oliver smiled, pleased his suggestion was being embraced so fully just by the look in her eyes.

"So I guess that sounds agreeable to you?"

Shane didn't hesitate, "It's perfect."

With those two simple words, the shifted dynamic that once caused Oliver concern self-corrected-much to his relief. She was so precious to him, even his own mind struggled to define it. But, he had come to realize, defining it was only half the battle. It was something on which he had to make the conscious decision to act on moment by moment. One of those moments had been this evening.

As Oliver continued to hold her gaze, Shane felt herself escaping the endless cycle in which she had unexpectedly become trapped. With her perspective widened, Shane began to appreciate the moment unfolding before her in a way she had not in longer than she cared to remember. Her husband's tenderness and care could not have touched her any more deeply.

"I'm only sorry I didn't think of it sooner," he admitted sheepishly.

Shane couldn't imagine why he would apologize, "No, don't be. Thank you. I needed this-I needed you."

He had already decided he wanted to kiss her, but something about the way she spoke those words made it necessary for him to follow through. And it wasn't just any kiss, it was the kind of kiss that reminded each of them of all the reasons why they had chosen each other with whom to spend the rest of their lives. It touched every part of their being. Neither wanted to pull away, but even the magic of the moment didn't banish reality entirely.

Sensing her renewed energy, Oliver rested his forehead against Shane's, not quite ready to open his eyes-or let go of his wife, "You're about to leave me, aren't you?"

Shane laughed halfheartedly, unwilling to part with him herself.

"If I could stick to you like velcro, I would," She joked.

"Wait...Oliver - that's it!" Shane exclaimed in a fierce whisper, patting his shoulder excitedly.

On a mission, she pulled away and stopped the record player before facing Oliver once more.

"I don't have to sew the legs-I can velcro them!"

Like a mad scientist discovering the final ingredient to a world-changing solution she headed off to her lab, which was really the kitchen table. But before Shane made it across the threshold into the hallway she stopped, turning to find Oliver, a bit stunned, still standing in the middle of the living room, merely watching her. Containing her enthusiasm, Shane regained her composure and returned to take her husband's hand.

"I'm pretty sure I could get it done faster if you helped. I know I've told you for days that I've got it - but I really don't."

Oliver hadn't been looking to be needed. If he was honest, he was just glad she was able to see the light at the end of the tunnel. A change in perspective, he knew, could do wonders. Shane requiring his assistance, however, was an unexpected benefit to him.

"It would be my pleasure."

Allowing his now hopeful wife to lead, Oliver realized he, too, was filled with renewed energy. He felt a sense of pride, not only in his wife, but in their bond-he would do anything to protect it. And, he decided, if that ever required the use of velcro, he would gladly affix himself to Shane for all eternity.

Or maybe that was just the impending sleep deprivation talking...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
